Rayne 101's Alice
by Rayne101
Summary: This is the story of a vampire who has lost everything and still finds the will to survive. There is a lot of vampire lore in here. Bram Stoker's Dracula, Buffy the vampire slayer, and True blood will make appearances in this story. There is also a bit of Christianity in here as well so if you don't like that then don't read. Lol. Thanks ;)
1. Prologue

Characters from twilight do not belong to me. Neither does Lilith. There is a lot of vampire lore in this story. And Bella won't show up for a while. So bare with me here peeps. Thanks.

* * *

Prologue

It began thousands of years ago. Back when humans first started roaming the earth. At first they always believed they were the only intelligent species on the planet. So they stole, killed, and polluted this once great planet. One day, not long after humans all but destroyed each other with over population, murder and other unforgivable ways, God saw that humans for their sins against the earth, he created the vampires.

The first vampire, Lilith was the queen of all vampires. She was the most gorgeous of all creatures; with tan flawless skin, long dark hair, and eyes the color of rubies. She mated with a human far into her immortal existence and they had two children. Two twin boys, Aro and Stefan. As the boys grew, they hunted the human race to control their growing population.

Humans were becoming scarce, whether to be eaten or turned by the vampires. As another source of food, they turned to the animals that were taking over the planet. The humans were free to grow and populate once more.

They soon discovered, after they began feeding on animal blood, that their eyes had changed color. Gone as the blood red of their human prey, then came the golden honey color. Signifying their change in diet.

This lasted for the better part of a millennia. One thousand years without a problem with their change in diet, but one of the boys always believed there was something missing. Stefan-the younger of the two-always craved the taste of human blood over animal. In the night he would go and feast on them to his hearts' content. Kidnapping and bleeding many victims. Some he would torture and kill slowly (this sated his more sadistic nature), others he would end quickly with just a snap of the neck.

Aro, knew of his brothers' sins and went to his mother to tell her of his misdeeds. Lilith, although she was a vampire, superior in every way did not want to see the people slaughtered by her own son.

One night after Stefan came back from his hunt, his mother, father and brother stood before him. Aro's most trusted friends, Caius and Markus grabbed Stefan and held him to be judged. By his own mother no less.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He cried.

"Stefan, my son." Lilith stepped forward and held her sons face as she spoke. "I know that vampires once fed from human beings but that time has passed." Stefan was furious with the queen and shook her hands free from his face.

"But we are the superior race, Mother. We don't grow old and shrivel up like these pests. We don't contract any kind of human disease. Vampires are smarter, stronger, and faster than any human could ever dream of. They should be begging us to be able to serve. To give us their life's blood. We are Gods of the earth Mother. Even you turned your own husband into one of us!"

Lilith shook her head and looked to her son with bloody tears in her golden eyes. It was true what he said, once she knew that she could not live without her mate, she bit him and let the venom run through his body, turning him into a vampire, but that was not the point of this discussion.

"No Stefan. Although we do not age, or die the way that humans do, we still must follow the will of God. We've tried so hard to make peace with these humans. Humans of all the world. We are not savages that cannot find other suitable means of nourishment. We must look to our God for forgiveness of our sins."

Stefan growled and laughed loudly.

"Forgiveness?! From God! Never! I am God. I take life but I also give it as I see fit!"

"You will know your place brother. Do not speak to our mother in such a tone." Aro spoke for his mother. Seeing the pain and torment in her eyes would break the man but he knew something had to be done with his brother. This could not go on for much longer or the humans would surely rise up against them.

Lilith had amassed a huge army of vampires in the past years. She and her son Aro had save so many people from disease, death, and the pain of mortality. Many of these people pledged their allegiance to their queen and her prince, but others saw the point the Stefan was making and joined him in hunting innocents.

"Oh Aro, my brother. You've always been under our mothers' heel. Always ready to do her bidding." He paused for a moment trying to find his next words. "Almost like a dog." He laughed loudly at the look on his brothers' face. Aro scowled and slapped Stefan hard across the face. It was so hard that he split his lip.

Lilith immediately went to her son's side. Taking his hand in her own. "Aro stop! That is no way to treat your brother. Even though he's done such wrong to so many people."

"I won't let him speak to you like that mother." Aro and his bleach blonde brother hardly ever saw eye to eye, even when they were young. But this was a whole other matter. Stefan's disrespect for their mother, their queen was just too hard to bare. Aro loved his mother. When he held her tight, he would hear her thoughts with the power of his gift. Even though she hardly said it, Aro always knew from her thoughts that Lilith loved her family deeply.

Lilith held her son close then and that calmed him down severely.

"Ah the prodigal son, always the favorite of our mother, the queen." Stefan broke the connection mother and son had. Aro made a move to strike him again but his mother held him tight.

"I loved both of my sons Stefan. I tried to raise you right and I tried to teach you to respect all life. It seems that I had failed. It also seems that you also forget our treaty with the Slayers of this land." A lone blood red tear moved down her cheek.

Since there had been so many vampires created to suit Lilith's needs, the human race had created the ultimate warriors. A strong and fast group of heroines able to kill a vampire with ease. Once Lilith and her sons had taken to drinking animal blood, she and the Watcher's council had created a treaty. They would not harm a single hair on a human or turn any in their jurisdiction.

"Bah! These little girls trying to play hero. They wouldn't dare touch me. Those old men that lead them know absolutely nothing about the world or its treasures. They would rather sit in their nice comfy chairs and wonder what is wrong with the world." There was a look of resentment in Stefan's eyes then and made a move to free himself. But Caius and Markus both held him firmly.

"So what is it you are to do with me, mother? Do you plan to kill me? Put a stake through my heart or tie me to a wooden post to bake in the sun?" He laughed knowing that Lilith would do no such thing. He was her son, albeit a dishonorable and disrespectful one. The queen could never harm a member of her coven, especially one of her own flesh and blood. Hell even thinking of sending him into exile was something she shivered about. But she knew she had to do something. There was only one thing to do.

"No Stefan, I'm not going to kill you." She nodded her head to the two men holding her son. They moved to take him down to the dungeon of their keep while she, Aro, and her husband all followed closely behind.

Once Stefan realized where they were taking him, his efforts to escape intensified, for he knew that what they were about to do to him, would be a fate worse than death.

In the dungeon, Caius and Markus changed Stefan to a wall. The manacles were made out of the strongest metal known to both man and beast. The blonde vampire growled and pulled harshly at his chains but he could not break them. Fear entered his gaze as Aro, his own brother reached for the pliers that would certainly be the ultimate punishment.

This was meant for all vampires that had betrayed either their queen or her sons. When someone committed a crime against the kingdom, they would be taken underground to the dungeon and chained. There either Aro, Caius or Markus would deliver the punishment.

"Mother, please. Please don't do this. We were meant to rule this world. Not share it with them." At the end of every sentence, Stefan would pull at the chains; hoping he would be able to break free. It proved fruitless.

Bloody tears ran down Lilith's cheeks as her son carried out the punishment to his brother. Aro tried to look impassive, but there were also tears running down his face as well. Her brunette tried to hide his pain but it was to no avail.

"Open his mouth." Aro spoke quietly.

Caius took his hand and squeezed the bottom of Stefan's face to get his mouth to open wide enough. Stefan tried to keep his mouth tightly shut but nothing seemed to work. Caius had a firmer grip than he had anticipated.

"I'm sorry brother." Aro spoke solemnly. He put the rusty pliers to the large sharp fangs of his brother and tugged hard. Stefan screamed in pain as one, then the other fang was stripped from him. His tears made bloody streaks down his face and he made no move to hold them back. The symbol of his power was stripped from him. Taken by his own mother and brother.

Once it was done, Aro released Stefan from the shackles. His brother was in such pain that he had no strength to fight back. Lilith and the others present followed the two brothers to the front gate of the keep. Tears flowed down her face effortlessly. She feared that they wouldn't stop.

When they got to the front gate, Aro opened the door and took his brother out into the cold dark night.

He laid Stefan down onto the snow and spoke quietly in his ear.

"I am truly sorry brother. There is still hope for you. Come back to us. Forsake this lust and we will help you."

That's when Stefan regained some amount of strength left and his eyes widened. A murderous gaze came over him and he moved to strike Aro. As fast as his brother was, Stefan still was able to claw Aro in his face. His nails dug into his brother's skin and blood spewed from his cheek.

The brunette screamed in pain as he covered his face to stop the bleeding.

Stefan stood then and spit down at his brother before looking up at the gate to the keep. He could see his mother standing there tears streaming down her face. Internally he swore that he would get his revenge. He would take back the honor they stole from him. Stephan spit on the ground again, blood littering the snow, before he turned his back on his family and ran into the night. Already formulating his revenge.

Caius and Markus ran to their friend. Picking him up and trying to stop the bleeding in his face. Three long gashes covered his cheek. They walked him back to their queen where she took a cloth to cover his wound.

"He will be back, mother." Aro spoke with sadness and fear.

"I know my son. We must be ready for when he does return. Whether it be tomorrow or a century from now. We must be ready." Lilith looked into the distance where her son ran into the night, wishing that she had the strength and will to keep him by her side.

ABABABABABABABABAB

It was the year 1692 when news of Aro and his allies came reached the new world. Their presence had been detected by a few individuals during the time of the Salem Witch Trials. Many of the people in Salem Massachusetts were being accused of witchcraft. Whether it was true or not is still a mystery to this day.

It was late at night when Aro and his colleagues stood to bear witness to one of these 'executions'. The elder vampire stood dead center of the group. Once the prisoner was brought out to the courtyard, he saw what they were going to do.

"They're going to burn her at the stake." He spoke softly knowing the others could hear him. Two of the individuals beside him growled loudly in protest. Aro put his hand on the shorter of the two. "It's alright Jane." A young girl poked her head through the hood on her cloak to look up at her master. She had a childlike innocence to her face and smiled sadly.

The figure next to Jane put an arm around her waist and held her tightly. Another innocent face could be seen under the hood and it was the face of a young boy. It looked remarkably like her, only his soft hair was the color of night. Twins, much like Aro and Stefan themselves. At times, these children often reminded Aro of the brother he lost long ago.

When he found them, they were alone. No parents or any relative to speak of. They were dying of the legendary Bubonic Plague. The sickness spread by rats. Jane was so scared and she held her brother Alec close to her as they were nearing death. He knew they were on their last moments when he turned them. Jane begged Aro to change her; make her and Alec into vampires.

Of course Aro explained the things they would miss out on as their lives went on. But the only thing Jane said was that she wanted to live. Whether it was just a few more hours or an eternity. She wanted to be by her brother's side forever.

The elder vampire could relate to her plea. Seeing as how he lost Stephan so long ago. So he turned the two children and made them a part of his coven.

Aro was brought out of his memory by the screaming pleas of what sounded like a young girl. He looked up to see pale skin, short spikey brown hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in nothing but simple rags, being all but dragged out to the stake by two burly gentlemen. She tried to fight their hold, to break free but it was to no avail. Aro saw tears streaming down her wet cheeks and he began to walk forward.

Caius grabbed his arm and looked at him strangely.

"Listen Aro."

He spoke plainly. The brunette waited for the people of the village to give their final verdict. He waited for the people to give the girl one last chance at redemption.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" The portly mayor of the town spoke. "You have been accused of witchcraft by means of so called 'visions' of the future. How do you plead?"

Witchcraft? No; this girl was no witch. Aro had dealt with many in his youth. Ones that practiced dark magic had a rot set into their skin and teeth. Once Aro had used his enhanced vision, he could see that Mary Alice Brandon was no witch. These people were imbeciles.

"I'm innocent!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as her captors tied her to the post. "My visions have brought nothing but prosperity and my salves and potions have brought nothing but health and long life to these people."

"Visions are work of the devil!" A random villager cried out.

"Burn the witch!" Another voice echoed.

"You have no cross or bible in your home. Do you forsake God?" The mayor spoke again.

"No!" Mary cried. "I worship God in my own way. The bible is a book written by man. No one can prove that what was written is true, and I celebrate his son's life by his teachings and the commandments, not having a cross above my door. Jesus may have died for man's sins but we should not have a constant reminder of how he was murdered!" She tried to reason with the townsfolk but nothing seemed to sway their decision.

Aro widened his eyes at what she said. Murdered; God's son. Lilith told him about the time she had seen him be born. It was a close one, both the mother and child could have died that night, but by some miracle, both had survived. Lilith from the time she was created always kept a close council with God.

The mother always believed that he spoke directly to her. He told her everything she needed to know. How to survive, her mission when she was first created, and when she needed to find a new source of food He guided her to the animals. It was God who led her to the birth of his son. As Jesus grew, she made sure to keep a close watch over the boy. He thrived and he spread the word of his father.

Once the Romans heard of this so called heresy, they had him killed.

Lilith was there the day he died. The young man knew he was going to die for the sins of man and begged the elder vampire not to interfere. It was under the cover of night when she took the man down and cried over his lifeless body. Jesus' blood rained down from the thorn crown on his head but most of the blood was not his own.

The tears of blood from that night were many. Lilith felt that she had failed, her only charge, her only job was to watch over the boy. He was killed, murdered by people that didn't understand or didn't want to understand him. Aro could remember her face as she told the story. Bloody streaks marred her face.

The elder vampire clenched his hands into tight fists, thinking about this blasted scene.

The mayor looked to the judge standing witness to her pleas but gave his head a slight shake, not believing her sentiment.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you have been found guilty and will be put to death by fire." A couple of the townspeople had torches and as they lit the hay and random accelerant aflame, they snickered and whispered how they love to see witches burn.

Once Aro heard the fact that Mary Alice had visions, he thought to himself 'That would be a very powerful gift in our coven.'

And once he heard her reasoning for not having a bible or cross in her home, signifying the worship of their God, he saw the point she was trying to make. She celebrated Jesus's life and his teachings, not the works of man and his death.

He pushed the robe off of his head and walked forward to the group of people.

"You will release that poor girl now." He spoke directly to the portly mayor and his lackeys of the court. Of course they were so mesmerized by the flames that it seemed like they couldn't hear him the first time. Aro grabbed the shoulder of one man and turned him around roughly and spoke again.

"You will release her now. I will not say it again." Aro grit his teeth as he heard screaming and coughing coming from the seer. With the flames so huge, the man could barely see the eyes and the family crest of their so called assailant, but he still knew. Golden eyes and the crest was a shadow of a dragon on a bed of crimson.

"Y-You're Aro Voltori." One of the villagers whispered in fear. Humans everywhere knew of his legend, but to see him in person was a whole other story. Apparently some of them still didn't know that he didn't feed from humans.

"It's too late. The fire is too large so the witch will burn." The mayor spoke.

"She is no witch you moron! If one were to practice the dark arts, a rot would set in to their skin and teeth. From what I have seen, this girl has neither."

Aro tried to speak calmly as his eyes widened when he saw Mary Alice lose consciousness. He could hear her heartbeat slow to a crawl. He nodded to Jane to see if she could free the girl without catching herself on fire. The small blonde removed the whole cloak in one fell swoop and broke into a fast run. It was almost like a blur. She jumped over the flames and grabbed the whole post to bring it down.

The townspeople gasped at the display and many of them began to cower.

Once Jane had the girl unbound, in her arms and safely on the ground, the young blonde listened for a heartbeat. It was very faint.

"My lord, I still hear a heartbeat but it's barely there." Jane voiced her concern to her prince.

'Smoke inhalation.' Aro thought to himself. He turned his gaze to the mayor and his people. "This girl is under the protection of the Voltori coven." He all but growled out the words. "You imbeciles are so afraid of what you can't comprehend so you either hang it, burn it or stone it to death. Well I say to you this in the words of our lord Jesus, let he who has never sinned cast the first stone."

The townspeople were too scared or too stupid to say anything in response to the man, so they stayed silent. Aro turned his back on the people there and went over to Jane.

"Her lungs will be forever damaged my lord. Even if she wakes up, she will die soon after." The blonde said. Alec and the others of the group had now made their way over to the three. One other woman removed her hood and looked over at Aro.

"My love, what do you wish to do?" Aro's mate Sulpicia asked timidly. She knew that this was a sore subject to her husband but she knew they had to discuss it. The brunette seemed to be in deep thought for a while. His eyes widened with an idea.

"We will wait until she wakes. Then we will see." He looked down at Mary Alice and the thoughts running through him were ones that he hadn't had in so long. He felt the need to protect and nurture. Thoughts that a father might have about his child. The only other time he felt this way was when Stephan was still at his side. That was a long time ago.

'Mary Alice, the Seer. This could be to our advantage.'

* * *

So I want everyone to know that I made Stefan of the Romania coven Aro's brother and I also gave him Vladimir's appearance.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this chapter is a little long but I would like to add a lot of backstory for this fiction. The action will pick up very soon though**.

 _ **AN: So I decided to re upload this chapter because there were a few conflicting ideas running in my head. I promise I am working on this story and will hopefully be posting again soon.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a hundred years after the incident with Mary Alice when we see her like a day never passed. Grey clouds littered the sky as she sat in the courtyard of the keep with her nose in a book. Short spikey hair, pale skin and golden eyes were now her features. The same as her new family's. Mary Alice Brandon now went by Alice Voltori, and she loved the name. It fit her in ways that her old one hadn't. In fact, her whole new life fit her in ways her old one hadn't.

She remembers the day she was changed as if it were yesterday. After they had returned to Aro's keep that he shared with the rest of his family the decision the girl into one of them. Lilith was by his side, and so was his mate Sulipicia, and the rest of the group that had been present that night. Alice was taken care of quite well in the company of vampires. Lilith even had some of her human servants prepare the girl a meal, for it had looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

1692:

Alice woke up suddenly gasping for air. Clutching her throat still thinking she was tied to the stake and burning alive. Jane had immediately ran off to get the girl some water and she drank it with gusto. All until some of it went down the wrong way.

As she sputtered, Alice looked around the walls and didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked, strangely not afraid.

Lilith and Aro stood by her side and it was the mother that put a hand on her shoulder. "You are safe. No one can harm you here." Lilith spoke, even though she knew her son wanted to speak the words. She also knew that affection never came easily to the young lord. Ever since Stephan had betrayed them, he kept his feelings under wraps. The only exception was his mate.

As the words seemed to sink in to Alice's consciousness, tears flooded her vision. She felt fear in ways she hadn't before and it all came from the simple villagers where she had her apothecary. They thought she was a witch. Alice sobbed openly. Large tears flooded down her face.

"Why?" She said remembering what could've happened.

Aro stepped forward now and spoke up with a gentleness that came as a surprise to everyone. "Because they were afraid; afraid of what they don't understand. Fear makes even the strongest of men do unspeakable things."

Alice buried her face in her hands so that everyone wouldn't see the tears.

Lilith pulled the girl in close and held her as she cried. This went on for a few minutes before Alice realized the company she was in. She sat up straight and looked at the motley crew of people with her. She saw their eyes and noticed how cold Lilith was when she held her.

"You're vampires." Alice stated simply. Then she lurched forward and began coughing again.

Aro crossed his arms and watched as his mother patted Alice's back, trying to soothe whatever was making her do this.

"And you have visions." Lilith replied. She tilted her head toward her son and said, "Aro has a gift to read thoughts with a single touch. Jane, has the ability to cause pain if she concentrates on a single person. Alec can render your senses useless." She pointed to herself. "And I am the first vampire. The ultimate seductress."

Lilith laughed as Alice's mouth hung open in shock.

"Even though we are vampires however, we do not feed off of human blood. We turned away from that when we realized the humans were becoming all but extinct. Now we feed from animals. They were in such abundance that they threaten to over populate. Now that everything is in its place, we've taken more to the animal blood." Alice nodded in understanding. Her eyes widened as she felt the need to cough once more and covered her mouth. It was loud and violent and in no time blood spewed from her lips. When she looked down at her hand, she was confused and scared.

"What's happening to me?" Alice asked quietly.

"Smoke inhalation. It was caused by the fire you were tied to. Jane got you out and we brought you here." Aro spoke. "She was under my orders."

The young blonde in question smiled politely at the girl.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Alice said smiling back.

Jane frowned, needing to tell the pixie like girl the truth. "Don't thank me just yet. Your lungs have been permanently damaged by the event. You'll live but not for too long. A few months at most. It will be painful." She thought of her mother then. That's the reason why she and Alec were alone when Aro found them. They were involved in a house fire, their mother had saved them. Got them out of the house before they had burned. But it wasn't long after that the damage to her lungs from the smoke did her in. It was painful to watch. The brother and sister pair did what they could to make their mother comfortable under the circumstances, but it was only a matter of time. The two of them stayed with her until her last breath.

A lone bloody tear ran down the blonde's cheek and she wiped it away quickly before Alec put a hand on her shoulder. Both she and her brother were close with their mother since they never knew their father.

"So why did you save me?" Alice asked plainly.

"We did because we couldn't stand by and watch frightened imbeciles destroy your soul." Aro ground out through his teeth. Alice flinched at the ferocity in his voice. Even though she knew they didn't feed from humans, it was still unnerving to be in the presence of beautiful vampires.

"Aro, be gentle around the girl. She is still human and doesn't understand." Lilith berated her son and then turned to Alice. "You see little one, Aro and I were born Vampires. We were created by our God to control the human population. We were meant to exterminate them if they destroyed his planet. We've saved countless people that wanted to escape disease or pain or death. They chose to give up their human lives for ones that will last forever." The words came out like water to the elder vampire. These are ones that she has said before countless times. "In doing so however, other people believe that they have given up their souls. That couldn't be more false. It keeps it intact. We train and provide shelter to ones that are turned to be like one of us. We train them so that they know that there are other ways, peaceful ways to live as an immortal. That's why Aro is so angered by what had transpired." People believe that their souls died when they became vampires. That's odd.

"We brought you back with the intention of giving you a choice. You will die in the matter of months, there's no doubt in that. We can end your life permanently-your soul will rise up to heaven to be with our God, or we can bring you back. You will walk among people, monsters and other beings for the rest of eternity. I warn you though, it will be painful. Your body will seem like it's on fire from fever, your heart will beat faster than you've ever felt, and then it will stop" Alice looked as if she didn't want to be alone. Eternity seemed like a really long time and she wanted a family to share it with.

Aro sat in front of the pixie like girl and held her bare hand. He closed his eyes and watched as Alice's thoughts made their way before his eyes. He saw her as a child. No family, no one to call her own. As she grew, she secluded herself; her potions and the rare visitor the only things to keep her company.

"You won't be alone Alice. We will be your family. You will never have to be alone again." He said sincerely. Lilith and the others all nodded in agreement. Tears traveled down Alice's face as her own thoughts went through her mind.

"That's all I've ever wanted. Since I could remember, I've been alone. No family, friends, anyone to really call my own."

"It'll be alright." Lilith placed a hand on her shoulder.

A moment of thought came over the pixie and she nodded her head. Agreeing to the change. Nothing could be more painful than her life had already been.

Alice blinked away the memory and put a hand to her neck. She thought it wouldn't be as painful as the torture she had succumbed to as a human, but boy was she wrong. The burning sensation coursing through her body as Aro's venom made its way through was unbearable. She remembered screaming, gasping for breath as her heart picked up speed, and then it suddenly stopped.

She touched her chest where her heart used to beat and smiled at the distant memory. It took the others a while to train her in their ways of hunting, but everything in life was a challenge. Her control when it came to humans took a little time of dealing with as well. A few of the meetings with the Slayers of the land took its toll on her. Their blood and heartbeat rang in her ears and she almost lunged forward to tear their hearts out of their chests, but Jane and Alec always pulled her away before anything could happen.

The Watcher's council and her family had gotten into quite a heated argument on her behalf. It wasn't until Jane had told her about the agreement they had settled upon a millennia before she was created. Aro had quickly explained the situation and they backed off, but Alice still never taken a liking to them. Time would tell if the two factions could really get along.

* * *

Present (1792):

The sound of hooves interrupted her peaceful escape then. It had to have been more than a dozen so Alice put the book down and ran to the great hall where the rest of her family had already gathered.

"What's going on?" Alice asked urgently.

Lilith, looking as regal as ever calmly replied. "I'm not sure. By the smell, it seems the Watchers have decided to pay us another visit."

A blonde man beside Caius and Markus spoke. "Maybe they have another slayer at their disposal." It was becoming clear that it was the intention of the council was to make an army of these girls. They had almost a hundred at their beck and call. Alice prickled at the sound of that.

"That may be Carlisle, but nothing is certain." Aro spoke for his mother.

Carlisle Cullen was a dear friend of the Voltori. Alice had met him many times and it was actually he - along with Aro - that trained her to control her hunger. Carlisle was a good man. He always dreamed of having his own family, his own coven one day but that was hard.

The great doors to the hall opened to receive their guests. Nine pairs of amber eyes scanned the faces of the newcomers. There were only two. A man and a girl by the body frames. They were dressed in warm cloaks with hoods covering their features. The man was the first to remove his.

"Aro, Lilith. It is good to see you." The man spoke.

"Winston, my friend. How are you?" Aro grasped his hand in friendship and shook it.

"Never better my friend." This man had deep brown eyes, chiseled face, and a beard covering most of it. Upon seeing his old vampire friend, the man known as Winston had a smile on his face. However, when he remembered the news he received from his superiors, his face and mood sank.

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked noticing the change. She had a bad feeling about this whole visit.

The other figure removed their hood and Alice gasped at the woman she saw. Bright green eyes met her own. An intense look in the other girls' gaze made Alice feel a certain hunger that had nothing to do with her stomach. The girl had soft features. Smooth skin, not too skinny. That was good for a slayer. They needed the muscle. Alice looked over her shoulders to see two wide machete's strapped to her back.

Alice watched as the brunette smirked-knowing that the pixie was staring-and she was sure that if she could blush, her entire body would be crimson.

Winston saw Alice look at his daughter and spoke up. "This is my daughter, Isabella. She is the one who found a recent vampire victim with this attached to him." The man held out a note scribed on what looked to be old paper.

It was hard for Alice to tear her gaze away from Isabella's, but she knew she had family business to attend to.

Elegant script littered the paper as everyone starred at it. Bloody tears flooded Lilith's eyes.

 _"_ _Hello, mother; Aro._

 _If you are reading this, then you know that I have returned. I have survived all of this time since your betrayal. I have fed on the most glorious human blood that you cannot even conceive. I know what you're thinking brother; how can I still be feeding on human blood after all of these years? Well I'll tell you. You and our loving mother aren't the only ones with loyal followers. I have many at my disposal. They bring me many victims. I drain each one dry. Most of them are poor souls with no life, no family, nothing to live for. But others, they run at the sight of any predator. Some of my soldiers love the chase. To run after these witless people. I'm warning you here and now Aro, mother, that I will return to reclaim what is rightfully mine. My kingdom. My blood. My revenge."_

There was a lone blood drop on the paper where he signed his name. They knew this because all of the vampires in the room could smell it; even though it was at least 24 hours old.

 _"_ _Your loving brother and son, Stefan."_

Aro read the letter and he swore that he could hear his brother speak, almost whisper his defiance in his ear. He was sure that his mother was going through the same thing. How was Stefan even alive? Aro definitely knew that almost all of his brother's followers left when he was banished from the keep, but he could not imagine that most would find him after he ran off. The elder touched the bright scar on the side of his face as his mate put a hand on his shoulder. Using his free hand, Aro placed it on top of Sulpicia's.

Alice's stuttering interrupted his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry my lord. I should've seen this. I should've been able to warn you of his return."

He turned to his youngest and hugged her close to his chest. Aro told all of his children of the monster his brother had become. There were no secrets within his coven. Alice nestled her head right under her father's chin and let out a shaky breath.

"That was all that we received." Winston spoke. "We have no idea when or where he will return but the note claims that it will be soon." He looked to his daughter and Isabella nodded her head.

"I will leave Isabella here to prepare for the incoming attack. Not only will it be beneficial for her to get acclimated with you and your home, but it will help you all as well."

Alice let go of Aro's waist and scoffed. "We all know how to fight and we don't drink from human blood. You knew that when you walked into this hall." Winston chuckled at the little vampire's assumption. She assumed that he thought they were weak, but that was quite the contrary. "No little Alice. I know everything about you. I know who you were and I know that you've trained with your Voltori brothers and sisters. However, you have never fought a trained slayer."

Alice looked to the young woman beside him and a smirk covered her face. Green eyes bore into her own and she could feel something deep inside of her dead body; something that she has never felt before. She felt so drawn to this girl. Like there was a magnetic force pulling her to Isabella. It took everything in her to not just walk up to her and kiss her right there.

Winston saw the exchange and so did Aro. Both men knew what was happening to the little vampire and smiled. He could feel the same energy from his daughter, but nothing to the extent that Alice was feeling. 'Give it time.' He thought. From the many times that he met Alice, he knew that the little pixie would care for Isabella deeply.

Isabella on the other hand was closed off. It was almost like she had a switch for her feelings. Her mother had died when she was very young. Killed by a red eyed vampire; most likely one of Stefan's followers or maybe even Stefan himself. Isabella was very close with her mother. In fact she was the one who trained her to be a slayer. Renee was a slayer before she passed on the role to her.

That was when Isabella shut herself off to the world. When she turned 18 Winston had expected her to be involved with someone. Anyone. He just didn't expect her to be alone. Young Alice was a good person. Better than anyone he had ever known, save for Aro. So he knew that she would love Bella with her whole heart.

"My Bella has fought vampires before but not one that can see the future. Her being here will help her adapt to all the skills that your coven has." He directed his statement to Aro. He looked his old friend in the eye, silently communicating with him. "I will be here with her to make sure that she progresses in her training. I will also be here to receive news of Stephan's return. Once you receive a vision, Alice, we will prepare."

Alice and the rest of the coven all nodded and she looked to the green-eyed girl. She had a very passive look on her face but as she looked closer, she could see that Isabella's pupils were dilated. What was she thinking about she wondered. 'If only I could read minds, like father.' She thought.

Aro walked up to Isabella and held out his hand for her to take in greeting as well as to read her.

Isabella looked into the golden eyes of her host and tried to see if he would try anything funny if she did indeed take his hand. Seeing no signs of hostility, she grasped the cold hand in front of her and shook it. Aro, trained in his gift, made no move to indicate any sign of reading her thoughts.

Images flashed through his minds' eye. The tragedy of her mothers' death, training with her father. Then came the anticipation of staying with the vampires that her father talked so fondly of. Isabella's thoughts then turned towards his daughter, Alice. The young slayer could obviously see that the young vampire was beautiful, and her heart did beat a little faster as she looked into those golden eyes. He smiled as he thought of his youngest finally finding a mate. Someone that she could spend forever with. Aro watched as visions of the two women sparring entered his mind. Neither of them holding back an inch.

"It is an honor to have you and your father with us Isabella. My family and I will certainly make sure that your time here is well spent." Aro spoke royally.

Lilith could see what her son was doing before he even used his gift. With how protective he was over his children and the rest of his family, she was sure that Aro would go through any lengths to make sure they were safe and protected and lived long and fruitful lives. Then she looked to Alice and Isabella. It seemed the two were having a silent conversation with only their eyes telling the story.

Isabella's bright green eyes bore into Alice, almost as if trying to see right through her. Alice, her eyes were darkening but not in hunger. Vampires' eyes grew dark when they needed to feed and when they were attracted to another individual. Judging on the rate her eyes were darkening, Lilith would most likely say that the attraction was intense. Time would only tell if it was the mate's call to one another.

* * *

It had been a few months since that fateful day in the great hall, and now both Alice and Isabella found themselves in the training ground. They were circling one another trying to find an opening in the other's defense. Alice grimaced at the lack thereof. She had to admit, in the months they trained together for the impending battle, Isabella had gotten considerably better at fighting. A lot more patient than when she first arrived.

Alice could remember the first time they sparred.

Isabella was so headstrong and impatient to find an opening in the pixie's defense that she just charged forward. Alice didn't need to use her gift to come up with a counter attack. All the little vampire had to do was somersault over the girl and tap her on the shoulder.

Alice couldn't dream of actually hitting the poor slayer. Especially since she was so soft and beautiful.

Since then, Isabella had gotten considerably better in both attack and defense. Alice would watch as the slayer would train with other members of her coven. Her slayer senses had helped in the fight with Alec. Since his power was disable all other senses, all Isabella had to do was concentrate and let her body do the rest. She had won that fight, and Alice was definitely impressed.

The rest of the guard were no match for her as well. She defeated every single one in hand to hand combat.

This went on for months, but so did the almost intimate time between the seer and the slayer. It was no surprise that the two girls took to one another quickly. That's just how Alice was. She hugged you and didn't let go until you couldn't take in air. The attraction to her possible mate didn't hurt either.

Every time Alice put her arms around Isabella, her nose would be filled with the most divine smell. Yet she still had no desire to drink her blood. No, just like the first time they met, the slayer caused a hunger inside of her that she didn't understand.

Of course she wasn't sure if the other girl felt the same way but from the way she was looking at her now, it seemed as if the girl wanted to throw her up against a wall and do unspeakable things to her. Alice's pupils dilated at the thought and a heat rushed up through her body. Nothing could prepare her for the move that Isabella pulled a moment later.

There was always one critical flaw in Alice's gift. The person of who she was trying to see had to make a decision in which would affect her visions. So in a way, the future, her visions, were still never certain. Isabella used that flaw to gain the advantage. She used her slayer strength and flipped over the pixie vampire and pushed her down onto the ground as she tried to turn around.

This caused the slayer to straddle Alice's waist as she held a wooden stake at her throat. Alice smirked, knowing that Isabella would never use the tool on her or her family.

"So, are you satisfied?" Alice asked with amusement and a slight sense of arousal coating her voice.

In this position, Alice could see how dark Isabella's eyes had become. The girl was breathing heavy from the slight exertion which made her full chest rise and fall with each breath. If the pixie wasn't so mesmerized by the other girl's eyes, she would fall prey to the sight.

"Almost." Isabella spoke in a velvet like voice that held the same tone of amusement and arousal.

Alice could smell her through her clothing. The sweat, the natural musk of the other woman, it was enough to drive the little vampire mad. Not to mention every little movement the slayer made could be felt against her body.

They had been in this position many times before but it was certainly the other way around.

The two girls were not blind, each could tell that the other was supremely attractive. So every so often, they would make little innuendos with each other. Minor flirtations if you will. Sometimes it was a lingering touch or gaze. Other times it was words that would make any good Christian blush. However neither of them decided to take it to the next level. They were always interrupted or Isabella would remember that it was forbidden for a slayer to even dream of being with a vampire.

Sometimes she just wanted to say tradition be damned and take the little vampire by the lips. But hell she wasn't even sure if her father would approve, sure he was friends with the leader of the coven but that had nothing to do with falling in love with them. And Isabella was sure that's what was happening.

Every time she looked into those golden eyes she could just feel herself falling. Falling but knowing that Alice would be there to catch her. That's what was happening now. Bella just fell into Alice's eyes and the pixie did the same. Isabella took one look at Alice's pale lips and began to close the distance between them.

If Alice did indeed have a heart, it would be beating out of control at this point. She had wanted this from the first day. She wanted to feel how soft and supple the lips of a slayer felt against her own. Alice didn't stop the advance Isabella was making even though she knew it might be wrong.

She watched as the slayer's eyes began to close as she moved closer.

When their lips touched, it was electric. It was life-changing. The cold against the warm was something to be expected, but not the softness in which Bella felt beneath her. She gasped in surprise against Alice but didn't move away. In fact she deepened the kiss. Her tongue snuck out to ask for entrance into the other girls' mouth.

Alice moaned as she granted it and wrapped her arms around the young slayer.

They continued until Isabella had to take breath. Alice looked into her eyes as Isabella continued to stare at her. The young slayer's eyes were dazed and her pupils were beyond dilated. There was a few strands of hair out of place that fell from Isabella's braid. Alice took her hand and tucked it behind her ear. Isabella blushed and held the seer's hand in place on her cheek.

Alice smiled then and couldn't really believe this was happening. At first the girl was so closed off to her. Almost stand-offish. However as time went by, they got closer and closer. Each passing day they saw each other and interacted, and Alice felt so much in such short a time. She dared to think that what she was feeling, all the attraction, all of the lingering touches and gazes that lasted a little too long, it all turned into something else.

It turned into love. She hoped beyond hope that Isabella felt it too but there was still much to be done before Stefan returned. Alice pulled the young slayer down for one more, chaste kiss and then she moved to get up. Isabella took the hint and got up off of Alice. Noticing the height difference between the two, Bella looked down at the pixie and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

If Alice could blush she was sure that she would be right now.

Isabella reached out for the vampire's hand and Alice grasped it in return. The warmth of Isabella's skin brought tingles to Alice's entire body.

The two girls walked to the grand hall and ran into their fathers who were in deep conversation. The two men as well as Lilith were talking lowly almost to the point where Alice had to strain herself to hear them.

"What are we going to do with Stefan?" Winston asked the two vampires.

Aro looked deep in thought and Lilith looked as if she was about to cry right there. Alice could see the bloody tears in the woman's eyes. It was sad to see her so distraught. She was such a big part of who she was. Alice wanted to go over and hug the elder vampire but she figured that now was not the best time so she gripped onto Isabella's hand. She made sure to be careful not to crush it.

"I'm not sure." Aro spoke. He knew that this line of conversation was hurting his mother and wanted to keep it short as to prevent her anymore pain. "We will have to rely on Alice's visions and also on information that you and your fellow council members can provide." The lord knew that Alice and Isabella were near and felt bad for putting so much pressure on the young seer, but they had no other choice.

"Alice." He called out. "Come here my dear." Aro held out his arm and when Alice came over to him he wrapped it around her shoulder. "I apologize for putting so much pressure on you darling but we need to keep an active eye on my brother's decisions. Its only so that we can be better prepared for what's to come."

Alice nodded and looked to the others around her. Sulpicia had joined the conversation not long after her and Isabella stumbled upon them and she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Alice smiled at her adoptive mother.

Then she looked to Lilith. Such pain in the woman's eyes. This was her idle, the person that had been such a part of her creation. How could she be in such pain? "I'm sorry." The young vampire whispered to her.

"Oh my dear girl. Please don't worry for me." Lilith spoke as a couple of bloody tears fell from her eyes. She held out her arms and Alice ran into them.

Isabella watched the interaction and it made her feel even more for the vampire. It seemed strange and yet so right at the same time. The slayer had never felt this way about anyone in her entire life. To say she was terrified was an understatement. Isabella couldn't help but walk up to the group and stand near Alice. She didn't want to interrupt the tender moment between the family so she stood there to give her support.

Isabella knew that Alice could do this. She had such a confidence in her that it made her want to scream it. It was just hard for the pixie to see the strength she had in her power because it was so unpredictable.

Alice could feel tears prickle the corners of her eyes and she started to cry into Lilith's chest. She felt terrible because she knew the blood would soak into the fabric of her dress. Even though she knew that she should move away Alice couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved Lilith. She was the mother of her father. So that made her a huge part of her entire being. Lilith's venom and blood ran through her veins. This fact only made her hold the older woman tighter.

"We'll get through this Little Wing. Do not despair." Lilith said as she entwined her fingers in Alice's short hair.

As the words rang out of the elder's mouth, Alice wanted to believe it more and more; however there was just something nagging at her, in the back of her mind. She knew something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**A little disclaimer, this chapter is a little long but there is a lot going on here. So thanks for reading and I love all of you guys for following and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 ** _Immediately after the battle:_**

Blood and ash. That was all that littered the snowy ground. Alice stood in the middle of a graveyard. Bodies of slayers were everywhere; it was clear that not a single soul survived the battle. She breathed in mouthfuls of ash almost gagging at the amount of it. The young vampire wasn't sure how many of her coven members had survived, but she looked everywhere for her father, mother, brothers and sisters. None were to be found.

Alice could feel the tears behind her eyes and a few bloody ones fell down her cheeks.

 _"_ _A-Alice."_ A small but familiar voice rang out from the static in her mind. 'Isabella. No.' The pixie thought as she followed the voice to her almost lover's broken body. Blood seeped from many wounds on the young girl. A particularly bad head wound could be seen by the naked eye, and also a large gash in her abdomen.

Alice quickly picked up her mates body and held her as she bled. Not once feeling the need to feed. "W-what can I do? Please tell me." Alice stuttered and gasped out. She so desperately needed to find help, so she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping at least one person on her side was still alive. None came.

"Shh. It's ok." Bella whispered as she picked her hand up to Alice's cold cheek. Blood from the wound in her abdomen covered the palm. "I don't want to blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could've done. It was my choice. I-I needed to be the one to go after him." Isabella lurched forward as she began to cough, not being able to save her breath.

"Don't talk Bella. Please save your breath." Alice pleaded with the girl.

She tried to look back on how this all happened. How did it all go so wrong so fast?

XXXXXX

A few weeks ago they were preparing for the battle. Alice and Isabella had gotten almost inseparable by their mate bond. Not one of them could be without the other. Every chance they had they would kiss and hold each other. Either in the keep or if it was a rather cloudy day, they would go out into the courtyard and enjoy the fresh, pure air.

Of course Winston and Aro had both approved of the union. It had helped with the relations between the two peoples but the two men also wanted to see their girls happy. And happy they were.

It was about another month before Alice had a vision of Stephan in a neighboring village. He was killing without cause. His hands and claws had torn into many victims, and his followers blindly fed from them. It made Alice weep at how many souls had been lost to a monster like him.

"He's close." Alice spoke through her tears. Isabella took the vampires face into her hands and not worrying about the blood, she kissed her lips to comfort her. Both girls went to their fathers who were in deep discussion to tell them the news. Of course the lot of them were trained and up to speed on the progress that Stephan was making, but no one knew the savagery until they had witnessed it firsthand.

"How long Alice?" Aro had spoken, the words leaving his mouth in a whisper.

"Not very." Confidence and hatred for her father's brother laced her voice. Alice knew that she was ready to fight. She also knew that Bella was too.

XXXXXXX

 ** _An Hour before the battle:_**

All Alice could see then was the two armies walking up the snow to meet each other. Aro stood his ground as he starred at his brother. He hadn't fed recently by the look in his eyes. That only made him more dangerous.

"Hello brother." Stephan spoke. Sulpicia stood next to Aro and grasped his hand. It stopped the shaking in his shoulders but didn't ease the internal suffering. Aro couldn't help but feel some guilt as he took in his brothers' form. He felt that he should've been stronger. Kept a more watchful eye on his brother. But none of that seemed to matter now. All that mattered was protecting his family.

"You are no brother of mine. Not anymore." He spoke with such conviction.

The savage vampires all growled and hissed at the Voltori army wanting to tear everything apart, but they knew better to wait for their masters' command.

"Oh Aro don't be like that. Here I was hoping we could reconcile just like old times." Stephan held out his arms wide to show that he could be forgiving. "All you have to do is stand down and follow me."

"Never." Aro growled out never wanting to succumb to the savage nature.

Stephan looked to the man next to him who was breathing quite heavily at the scent of human blood in the distance. "Vladimir, what is it?"

The brunette, red eyed man sniffed the air again and with a grin he whispered, "Slayers." Stephan also smelled the air and smiled when he smelled the blood. "You're a fool to throw in your lot with them brother. No doubt our bitch of a mother approved of this as well. Speaking of which, where is mother dearest?"

Aro and Alice were both fuming at what the blonde man had said about Lilith. There was no forgiveness for that. Luckily for those two, they were able to keep their composure. Others in the guard however were not so fortunate. A few raced forward and screamed at the blonde vampire ready to rip his heart out. But they were young, and headstrong. Vladimir was quick to dispose of them and Stephan laughed at the pitiful attempt.

"Please tell me that is not all you have to offer brother." Stephan begged his brother

"Hardly." A mocking smirk revealed itself on Aro's face. This angered his brother and he snarled.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME ARO! I've sharpened my skills and I am more powerful than you can imagine!" Stephan charged forward in his rage and swiped at his brother. Aro easily dodged the blow. The blonde man was out of control and so were his attacks. Each one was a blur to everyone who didn't have the enhanced vampire vision but it was clear the elder twin was toying with Stephan.

"Really brother? Show me." Aro spoke calmly wanting to truly see how much his brother improved in his fighting skills. He brought his arm up to block another swipe from Stephan.

Each man moved at a pace that was hard to keep up with. Even the others in the guard had trouble keeping watch. It was then that they turned their attention to the other side of the field. Each Voltori vampire watched as Stephan's army twitched. Their arms, their faces twitched with anticipation to join the battle. A scream could be heard from the center of the snow ridden field and a small stream of blood could be seen. It took only a moment to find out who was struck.

Stephan moved away from his brother and covered his face with one hand. He took it from his cheek to see if it actually drew blood. When he saw the red liquid, he screamed.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

Hundreds of Stephan's guard charged forward with wild grins on their faces, arms and claws poised to attack. The Voltori vampires charged in response. Ready to defend themselves and their prince. Both sides came together in a loud clash of bodies. It sounded like an explosion. Each rock hard body came together, striking at one another. Isabella, who had her machetes poised to attack as well joined in the fray. Cutting and slicing vampires left and right, watching them turn to ash.

Alice had no reason to use her gift for this fight because each attack from her opponents were so easily read. Her beautiful agile body dodged and parried every single attack that came her way. She took a guilty pleasure in fighting. It was where her skills were best used. Alice always knew that her body would be good for something. Whether it was for fighting or for more intimate moments in the bedroom she enjoyed how her body moved.

She couldn't help but think of the more pleasurable ways of using her flexibility and that's when one of Stephan's guard lunged at her. She grabbed the pixie by the waist and dragged her to the ground. Alice plunged her claws into the woman's back and she screamed. Wild red hair covered the head of the vampire and as she tried to punch Alice's face right into her skull, the pixie dodged each blow.

She laughed at the crazy and unskilled blows of her opponent. That only made the woman angrier. The red head got off of Alice and sprung to her feet. She snarled and struck at her again. Alice blocked with her forearm and struck back with her free hand.

The battle seemed to be going well for the Voltori army, many of Stephan's followers were turned to ash in mere seconds. Lilith watched from the window of her room. It looked right out the center of the battle. As she watched her sons trade blows with each other, she couldn't help but feel some guilt. If she had been stronger in her convictions, in her methods of raising Stephan there could've been a chance that he would stay with her.

Carlisle Cullen stood behind the Queen as well as Jane and Alec. The twins were charged with protecting the woman at all costs. Carlisle didn't really know why he was there. Maybe it was to observe. He had never seen a full out vampire war, even in the years he's been alive. This was definitely something for the history books.

Jane and Alec looked out the window worriedly just as Lilith did. They stood close to one another to draw courage and confidence from each other. Jane held out her hand for Alec to take and he took it without a word.

Outside the battle was progressing. Only a few of the Voltori vampires lost their lives to the blonde and his general. Vladimir was a powerful fighter. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the one that trained Stephan. He felled over a dozen of Aro's guard without any real effort. His skin was a little darker than Stephan's and he had dark brown hair. His skills were ferocious he clawed his way through the army over to the bulking vampire Demetri. However one of his own guard came over and screamed at him for help. He looked over to Demetri and growled knowing that numbers now were most important. Not pride. So he went and helped the rest of his army with their mission.

Demetri was the strongest out of the family. A few years younger than Alice herself, they were the closest.

Throughout the fight, Demetri and Alice wound up fighting back to back.

"You doing alright baby brother?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. Confidence was oozing through her very pores and once she was with her brother, it intensified.

"Eh, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing I can't handle." He spared a glance over his shoulder at Alice's opponent. "Looks like the red head has a thing for you." Demetri chuckled. The one in question swiped at Alice with her claws. The pixie ducked back and narrowly missed the strike. "Yeah, I guess she does." Alice blew the woman a kiss in a mocking tease and that just angered her more. "You better hope that your Isabella doesn't find out." Demetri blocked a punch from his opponent with his forearm.

Alice could feel his chuckle through her entire body. The man was easily over six feet tall and a little over two hundred pounds of muscle, but honestly he was a big teddy bear. He was always so affectionate with his family and those that were close to him. When the man he was fighting tried to lunge for him, Demetri caught the vampire by the neck and twisted, hard. It was enough to decapitate the monster and it turned to ash in his arms.

"Very nice, brother." Alice remarked at the man's skills. She then moved her gaze to Isabella who was still fighting valiantly against the other vampires. It was hard to watch her fight alone but she had this redhead to deal with. She flipped over the woman and once the other woman turned around, Alice struck. She clawed a gash into her stomach. It wasn't really what Alice was going for considering that she really wanted to kill her, but she dodged it at the last second.

The red eyed vampire clutched her stomach in pain thanks to the venom coating the pixies nails. The venom was strong thanks to her age. More potent. So she fell to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach. The wound itself was deep as well. Blood poured out but Alice knew it wasn't enough to kill her, but did she even want to. Like this the red head was no threat. After a moment, she decided to take the woman as prisoner.

"Demetri, take her back to the keep. Lilith will want to deal with her. Jane and Alec will keep her in line." The man nodded his head in acknowledgement and slung the woman over his shoulders. He walked back to the stronghold with Alice looking after them.

Once they were out of sight, Alice looked over to Isabella and saw her still fighting. After she decapitated a couple of vampires with her machetes, she saw two more in the distance heading toward her. The young slayer dropped her swords and took two identical stakes out of her pockets. When Isabella threw them, Alice followed with her eyes. They found their mark and both women smiled in triumph.

That's when Isabella turned her eyes to Stephan. The blonde vampire was taking out another of Aro's guard. He was the reason why her mother was killed. The reason why she was drained of all her blood and strung up like an animal. Isabella remembered that day like it was yesterday.

XXXX

 ** _7 years ago_**

Stephan had always taken pleasure in tormenting his victims and their families. So, when he was finished with Renee he brought her lifeless body back to the village and nailed her to a cross they had in the center of the village. The only displeasure he had was that she wasn't able to feel the pain in her hands and feet as the nails were pounded in.

Stephan then went in search of the family that belonged to this body. Using his sense of smell, he found them in no time. He came to a window that led into what seemed to be a child's bedroom. The blonde man smiled as he saw the small body sleeping in her bed. He tapped on the window enough times to get the child to awaken. When she rose from the mattress Isabella wiped the sleep from her eyes, then turned her attention to the racket outside her window. The young teen was only eleven at the time and didn't know much in the ways of being a slayer. That's what her mother was teaching her. However, she knew an enemy when she saw one. The blood red eyes mostly gave it away. And the feral grin also.

The girl gasped at the sight and was careful not to scream. Mother taught her to face the fear very early in her training. So in response, she grabbed her sword, which seemed to be two times her size and ran after the intruder. Stephan chuckled and ran at human speed so that she could catch up with him. He didn't want her to get to close however, so when he came to the center of the village, he could hear her footsteps and he ran off at his normal vampire speed.

Isabella tried as best she could to keep up with the vampire, but once she reached the center of town she knew he was gone. She looked all around for any sign of him. Any trail that she could follow. What she found instead made her blood run cold and her heart stop all at once. Her mother's lifeless body nailed to the cross. Something that was supposed to symbolize her faith, now became something that destroyed it.

The young girl screamed not hearing herself. Her heart was pounding in her ears and all of the blood was rushing to her head.

"MOMMY!" The scream itself was so loud that it alone woke half the village. Even the council that was quietly sleeping in their beds. Tears, big ones, ran down the child's face as she tried to get her mother down from the wooden beams. The nails were too well hammered in to release the dead woman without causing any more damage to her body.

"Forgive me mother." She whispered with sorrow coating her voice. Isabella used what strength she had in her body to tear her mother down, making the holes in the woman's hands larger than before. When no scream erupted from the pain that no doubt came from the action even more tears made their way down her cheeks, for Isabella now knew that her mother was truly dead. By now the council as well as half the town was standing in the center courtyard. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Gross sobbing could be heard from the small girl and that's when Winston came running into the area. He screamed upon seeing his child with his wife's body but made no move to separate the two. He only ran to them and knelt down next to Isabella who was now rocking her mother's body in her arms.

The man checked over the body and saw multiple injuries. They ranged from broken bones to missing patches of skin. Bite marks covered every inch of Renee's body. However that was nothing compared to what he saw next. All across the woman's abdomen, carved into her very skin was writing.

 _'_ _In the name of our lord God, Amen.'_

The vampire that carved this into his love's body was mocking them. Mocking them all by his action. Their faith is what kept most of these people going, if not that it was their families. Winston knew that there was no coming back from this for his daughter. He knew that Isabella would do whatever it took to kill the monster that did this.

XXXXXX

"STEPHAN!" The girl screamed getting his attention.

The blonde vampire turned his head to see who it was that addressed him with such anger and distain. He smirked when he found Isabella with her seething gaze on him. "Ah, young Isabella." If it were possible, his grin widened even more. "Come to me child. Let me send you to your whore mother."

Isabella let out a haunting scream as she ran towards the vampire lord. Her machetes out and ready to strike.

Alice watched the exchange and her eyes widened.

"Isabella! No!" Alice screamed the words but she knew her lover would go after the ancient monster. She also knew that she was no match for him. The pixie ran to help but was stopped by more of Stephan's army.

The young slayer swung at the blonde head. Stephan ducked missing the blow by a hair. In fact, the steel weapon cut one strand of bleach blonde hair from the head of its owner. She smiled at the small victory. But there was still much to do.

Isabella knew that she had to wear down the ancient vampire's defenses. This would not be an easy feat. She had to match his speed every second. Isabella had to block out every distraction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath waiting for Stephan's attack.

As the two beings traded blows and defensive maneuvers, Alice looked on helplessly as Stephan's army made its way to her. They were trying to stop her from reaching Bella. Her eyes clouded over with rage as the countless amount of vampires came to stop her. Alice beheaded and tore the hearts out of all of the enemies that tried to overcome her.

Isabella heard Alice's musical voice on the wind, warning her, telling her not to attack the ancient vampire. Clearly he was stronger than Bella but she had to do something. She had to avenge her mother in some way. So the young slayer swung again and Stephan caught each blade in his bare hands. Isabella smiled as she watched red drip on to the snow from the blood. It seemed a small victory. She tried to pry them from his iron grip but it seemed impossible.

 _"_ _Damn. Sorry pixie, I wish we had more time."_ Isabella thought as her mind reached the inevitable conclusion. She was going to die here, there was no mistake about that. And there was no doubt in her mind also that Alice would blame herself for her death. _"Please God, let me come back to her someday."_ Isabella silently prayed for the chance to see the beloved vampire again in the next life, for they shared a connection that many longed for in their lives. It was hard to deny that.

With all her strength she held on to the hilts of her machetes as Vladimir came up behind Stephan and whispered something quietly in his ear. The bleach blonde smiled and turned his gaze back to the infuriating girl. "It seems our time here is up my dear. I have what I came for." He paused seemingly in thought. Using his superior strength, he tore the blades from the young slayers grasp and plunged them both into Isabella's gut.

It made a sickening sound all across the battlefield and Bella gritted her teeth in response to the pain. As Alice was fighting the remaining enemies, she looked up in shock. The pixie saw her lover with both of her own weapons jutting from her stomach, with Stephan gripping the hilts. She watched as the monster kicked the young girl in the lower abdomen.

Isabella fell backward onto the snow and shivered at the sensation. Her body was so overheated from the battle and the freezing land both stung and relieved some of the pain from the wounds she had sustained.

Alice flew into a rage then. Tearing and shredding all enemy vampires that were in her way to get to her Bella. Many tried to stop her but none were successful.

Stephan looked down at the bloody heaping mass of human meat laying at his feet. She was shivering and gasping for breath thanks to the blood loss. He squatted down almost to her level and ignoring the screams of his army, he whispered to her. "Now I have everything I came for." Bella gathered up what little strength she had left and spit in the vampires face. Blood coated her saliva and it dripped down the ancient's face. He took his thumb and wiped it off, only to take into his mouth.

Tears dripped down the girls face. Tears filled with so many feelings. Sadness that she couldn't spend more time with Alice. Disappointment because she couldn't avenge her mother. Anger, because she let Stephan gain the upper hand. As the few tears fell from her eyes, she gritted her teeth again as Stephan ran away, joining what little men he had left.

The brunette looked over to Alice then and saw her fighting. She moved like water, with such fluidity and grace. It made her cry even more. She was beautiful even in her rage and pain.

As she dispatched the last vampire from the blonde's army, she looked all around for her lover. Bloody tears fell from her face then as well. So much blood littered her beautiful home. That's when she heard Bella's voice.

As she held Bella in her arms, Alice's whole body shook. With fear, rage and sadness all at once. Her face was covered in salty blood thanks to the tears that fell. She was frantic, trying to stop the bleeding. Her hands were everywhere and yet Bella still kept bleeding out.

"What can I do?" Alice asked as she looked deep into her mate's eyes. Blood dripped out of the corner of Isabella's mouth as she reached up to cup the vampire's face. She took a breath to speak and Alice begged her not to. To save her strength but it was to no avail.

XXXXX

 ** _Present:_**

"I'm-I'm sorry we didn't have much time." Isabella said as she was gasping for breath trying to get the words out. She could feel each drop of blood come out of the wounds on her body. Breath came into her lungs and out of them and when it did it just made the pain more intense.

Isabella gritted her teeth and wanted to scream from the pain but she didn't want to look weak in front of Alice.

"Please don't blame yourself for this. I-It's not your fault." Bella began to cough violently at the blood that was beginning to fill her lungs.

Alice sobbed, trying desperately to figure out what to do. How could she save her love from death? Then she had an idea. "Isabella, I can save you. You just have to let me." The young slayer laughed almost denying the idea completely and immediately.

"I can't be a vampire Alice. My mother was killed by one. I can't bring myself to accept that fate." She brought up her hand and cupped Alice's face. "But I do love you." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I love you deeply Alice and I just wish we had more time. Maybe I would've changed my mind." Bella giggled again and began to cough again. When this spasm was finished, Isabella could feel herself slipping away. "Never forget me Ali. I'll always be with you."

And her life ended with those final words.

Alice tried hearing a heartbeat. Any sign of life. There was nothing. No breath, no warmth in her skin. Just a corpse. A freezing of body her love. Her mate. She screamed as she cradled Isabella's body gently in her arms, and bloody tears continued to fall from her eyes. Each drop that fell, landed on Bella's cold body.

Each vampire that was in the hold at that point ran to Alice's aid; thinking that their little one had been injured. Demetri was the first to arrive hearing his sisters' scream. He didn't go near her at first, seeing the situation before him. The once powerful slayer had been skewered like a wild boar. Tears of his own welled up in his eyes as well as Jane's, Alec's, and Lilith's.

Demetri walked up to the girl and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Alice in her grief did not process who was with her until she turned and roared at her brother. She thought it was one of the straggling members of Stephan's army. Her sobs renewed as she looked at her family standing before her.

Lilith got to her knees as well, wanting to comfort the poor child. She had lost her mate, her reason for living other than her own family. There was no greater pain than that. Alice looked to her grandmother and leaned into her, sobbing like a newborn child. Lilith just comforted the little vampire as much as she possibly could.

That's when another member of Aro's army, Felix, ran up to the group in distress.

"My lady," He bowed his head to Lilith as he watched the exchange. "Lord Aro is missing." Lilith's eyes widened and the others gasped as they heard the news. "So is Lord Caius, Markus, and Lady Sulpicia. They're all gone. Nowhere to be seen."

Each vampire present smelled the air trying to pick up his scent. It was faint and it traveled past the border of their land. Alice put her grief aside and thought for a moment. She remembered Stephan's general whispering something in his ear. She concentrated on what the man said and gasped at what she could remember.

 _"_ _We have them mi lord."_

"Stephan has them." Alice's voice was hoarse from crying, but everything was clear. Not once did she take her eyes from the dead body of her beloved. Her tears continued to fall and rain down onto the perfect porcelain skin. The group of onlookers continued to mourn for their little one, but they had to find Aro and the others.

Lilith rose to her feet; knowing that she had to find her sons. "I'm going to follow their scent. I must see where he has taken them." That was the first time, Alice lifted her gaze from Isabella's body. Her eyes were frantic, and begged her not to go. She couldn't lose someone else close to her heart. First her mate, then her father. She couldn't lose Lilith too.

"No, Nona. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you too." Alice's voice cracked with emotion. Alec, seeing the predicament that was in front of them gripped his twins hand and spoke up. "I'll go with her." Jane turned her gaze to her brother and looked at him with a strange look. It was odd for him just to speak up like that. Ever since they had been human, he had been very quiet.

The blonde began to protest, but Alec spoke up again. "I have the power to protect Lilith and myself from any enemies or predators that might stand in our way. We will be invisible to everything and everyone." Taking his power into consideration, Jane didn't say anything. Just ducked her head and cried silently.

The boy took his sisters chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry little sister, Lilith and I will both find you once we find the trail. I will always find you Jane." Jane sobbed and grabbed hold of her twin's neck. It was hard to let him go but she saw the point in this. Alec was the best option to keep everyone safe.

Lilith turned to the rest of her grandchildren and said, "The rest of you will remain with Alice. Keep her safe." She took a moment and let her gaze linger on each of them. She remembered each of their strengths and what gifts they were to her own life. This would keep her going as she searched for her son. Lilith knelt down in front of Alice once more and cupped her face gently. "I will see you again Little Wing." She nodded towards Isabella. "So will she."

"Ti Amo, Nona." Alice whispered as the woman got to her feet.

"Ti Amo, il mio bambino." Lilith whispered back before running into the distance.

Alec followed soon after giving one last glance at the family he was leaving behind. He kissed Jane on the forehead before taking off. Each coven member looked after the pair until they were out of sight, which didn't take long at all.

It was hard to watch them go, but Alice and the others knew that Lilith had a duty to protect her son. Which meant that Alec also had a duty to aid his queen in her quest. Jane, Felix and Demetri all stayed with Alice until another vampire came running up to the group. It was Carlisle.

"So she is gone then?" He asked. No one knew who he was referring to but Alice nodded her head in the affirmative either way. "We have to give her last rights Alice." Another nod came from the pixie, and yet she made no indication that she was going to move. She wiped a strand of hair from Isabella's face. It must have moved with the wind.

"She looks so beautiful. Even now." Alice spoke up. "I must bring her to her father." Winston stayed behind for the battle. Even though he did not want to, he knew that he had to. Alice got up off of the snow, picking the young slayer up with her. She kissed the now cold cheek once more, and with another look back towards her family they all raced toward Isabella's home town.

Once they arrived, the townspeople looked on in silent horror. Their once strong, beautiful, and lively girl was now stone cold, unmoving and not breathing in Alice Voltori's arms. Alice walked slowly with her love in her arms, not knowing what to expect from Winston. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be grieving as soon as she walked through his door.

Each of them walked until they arrived at Isabella's doorstep. Demetri knocked on the wooden door. As soon as it opened, Winston looked at the group with no emotion. Nothing was written on his face. No tears in his eyes, no increase in heartbeat or loss of breathing. It was almost like he had expected this to happen.

No one said a word for a long time. Until Mr. Swan himself spoke.

"Was it Stephan?" It was a simple yes or no question and the man needed an answer; fast.

Alice nodded her head in confirmation and handed the body of the woman she loved over to her father. It was a harsh reality to think that the man expected this to happen but Alice as well as everyone in her company knew that Bella was stronger than any vampire she had ever faced. To be able to hold herself against and ancient one for as long as she did was an incredible feat.

"I am so sorry." Alice said as she and the others turned to leave. She was only a few steps away before she heard a crack in Winston's voice.

"Wait." Alice cringed at the pain in the man's voice. "Stay." The man pleaded with the group. "Please."

Alice turned and looked deep into the Watcher's eyes. She couldn't stay. Even if she wanted to. She had to go and kill the monster that had done this. Alice had to follow in her grandmother's footsteps and find the vampire that took the world right out from under her feet. Alice shook her head. Silently apologizing for any pain she had caused this family. She walked up to Winston then, looking down at Isabella's body. She stroked the skin on her ice cold cheek and then leaned down to kiss the freezing lips.

"I love you Isabella. I will see you again." Then she raced off out of the village in search of anything that might lead her to her target.

 _'_ _No matter where you go, no matter how long it takes; I will find you.'_


End file.
